Tongue
by Horriblefreak
Summary: Long sex. Rough ride.


Harry and Draco had been best friends for several years now. Though unexpected, it wasn't that hard to believe. Both men had been pretty similar in many ways. During one of their habitual drinking sessions, Harry blurted out that the tongue is the most erotic thing to him.

"The tongue? Really? But everyone has it and you see it all the time. Oh…does that mean you are turned on all the time?"

"No. Erm…I guess it had to be attached to someone not disgusting and doing the right thing."

"Like what?"

"Like licking the lips slowly or running it across the teeth or clicking it."

"You mean like this?" Draco darted his tongue out and purposefully ran his tongue over the top row of teeth.

In his drunken state, Harry could hardly hear the logical part of his brain telling him to look away until he heard his own breathy reply of "Yah. Just like that." Harry quickly cleared his throat and looked away.

"Aww…Are you turned on by my tongue?" Draco teased.

"No. Don't be ridiculous." Harry still refused to face Draco. Instead, he concentrated his gaze really hard on nothing in particular. He found out that it was extremely strenuous to stare into the distance in the dim lighting of the club.

"Oh come one. Admit it already. You think that I'm hot."

"Yah, of course. Just because some people can't keep their hands off you, it naturally meant that everyone can't keep their hands off you."

"Oh yah? Then try looking away from this." With that, Draco sandwiched Harry's head in between his hands and forced him to turn his gaze back to him. Licking his lips slowly then parting his mouth, Draco ran his tongue deliberately across the roof of his mouth.

Harry's breathing got heavy. He couldn't tear his gaze away from that wet, moving tongue. He wouldn't have been to either for Draco's hands were still on his cheeks. But it didn't matter. He didn't want to look away.

Oh that tongue. Harry wanted to suck on it so badly. Feel it run all over his body and inside of him. That tongue. That sinful, wet, skillful tongue. Harry lunged forward and pushed his own tongue into Draco's open mouth. Coaxing it into his mouth, Harry proceeded to suck on his object of desire, eliciting a loud moan from Draco. Tangling his hands in Harry's hair, Draco pulled them closer still.

Harry's hands were not idle for long. They pulled Draco's shirt out of his pants and went under it to feel the bare flesh they cover. They felt the rippling of back muscles as Draco got into a kneeling position to straddle Harry.

Draco's tongue was divine. It explored Harry's mouth thoroughly. Every crack and crevice was visited and every tooth accounted for. Harry felt that big, long lick from the back of his throat to the roof of his mouth. He moaned into the kiss.

Draco detached their mouths and Harry whimpered. All sense of disappointment was lost when Draco placed that item of bliss in Harry's ear. Running his hands to the front of Draco's body, Harry rubbed his thumbs on Draco's hard nipples, causing him to breathe directly into Harry's ear. Harry shuddered and moaned.

Leaning in closer to get to the back of Harry's neck, Draco pressed their erections together. Harry's breath hitched and his eyes snapped out, only to close again when Draco started to rub them along each other. Harry was moaning loudly and enjoying every bit of this ravishing.

Harry's hands moved to the small of Draco's back to help him with the movement while Draco brought his tongue to the hollow of the neck and then sucked hard. Harry gave a shuddering moan as his body stiffened a little.

Their little show was not going unnoticed in the club, so Draco apparated them to his apartment. More specifically, onto his bed. Without the noise in the club, their moans louder than ever as hands, tongues or teeth graze past sensitive spots as they undressed each other. Their erections met again, but this time without clothes. The feeling was electrifying, causing them to stop momentarily to roll their eyes into the back of their heads.

When the sensation past, Harry said, "You know what turns me on more than tongue?"

"What?"

"Spanking."

"Spanking?"

"Yes, spanking. With a paddle."

"You mean this?" Draco conjured a paddle out of a pillow and held it up for Harry to see.

"Exactly this."

"Well, bend over."

"Yes master."

Harry got on all fours and awaited his first spank. The sound was brilliant as the pain shot through his butt cheeks to his groin. Thrusting his dick forward and arching his back, Harry howled his pleasure. The paddle connected with his butt again.

"Yes _Yes!_ Oh, that's right. Give it to me. I've been a bad, bad boy, Draco. Harder!"

Draco laughed. He didn't know his best friend could be so wanton when it came to sex. Harry was always appearing all righteous and uptight that it was hard for one to believe that this writhing, needy man was one and the same. Draco stopped when red dots started to appear, signaling broken blood vessels.

Harry's arms had given way and were now laying idle as his head rested sideways on the bed. Panting heavily and eyes watering from the pain and pleasure, he took a moment to regulate his breathing. Draco stared at the abused bottom and the tight little hole that was exposed to him.

"Touch me."

Draco's hands rested themselves in the stinging butt cheeks and squeezed hard. Harry hissed and pushed back into the touch. Kneading and spreading them apart Draco pushed his tongue past the ring of muscle and explored the tight space. Harry was dying from the pleasure. His breathing was beyond ragged and a small amount of drool was dripping onto the bed because he couldn't keep his mouth closed. Harry was moaning rather loudly until Draco reached one hand forward to wrap around Harry's leaking, pulsing, hard like rock member. Gripping hard and stroking deliberately, Draco got Harry to start screaming.

Harry's near. His balls began to contract his cock was twitching badly.

"Draco. Oh DRACO! Put your dick in me. Put your dick inside of me now!"

Draco stopped his hand and pulled his tongue out. He didn't want to end the night so fast. Harry protested by pushing his butt near Draco's mouth again. Draco squeezed one cheek and bit into it. Harry moaned, though softer now. Placing his cock in between Harry's arse, Draco began to thrust lightly. Bringing his mouth to Harry's ear, he whispered, "I've been really good to you tonight, havn't I? "

"Yes." Harry was loving this short interlude of sweetness.

"Now, how do you propose to repay me?"

"Hmm…I'll tie you to the bed and suck you and swallow you whole and make you beg."

"Sounds good."

Draco stopped his thrusting and lay down on his back under Harry.

Harry crawled backwards and brought himself to a kneeling position. Pulling Draco's feet up, Harry scrapped the arch of both feet with the nail of his thumb, causing Draco's toes to curl. Putting his feet down, Harry wrapped one hand at the base of Draco's prick and blew across the head. Draco moaned. Then Harry began to lick and kiss. It was all nice and sweet, but Draco needed to be inside. He needed to be inside that warm, wet mouth. Where that strong, smooth tongue is. Where there's suction force.

"Harry!"

"What?"

"Do something."

"Like?"

"Suck me. Put me into your mouth. Please."

That needy voice was like music to Harry's ears. He wrapped his mouth around the head and slowly went down until he nose was buried in soft, blonde curls. It smelled of Draco, sex and need. Draco moaned and shuddered. Sucking really hard, Harry went back up again slowly, ending with a loud slurp as he released Draco Junior. Draco's eyes went into the back of his head as his back arched up and slammed down again. Releasing a held breath, Draco propped himself up on his elbows and looked into Harry's eyes.

"Wow."

"I know."

"Do it again."

And so Harry did. Draco watched as Harry picked up pace and finally gave him a more traditional blowjob. Harry's head was bobbing up and down and he hummed from time to time. Draco moaned softly in quick succession.

Reaching one hand up to Draco, Harry pushed two fingers into his mouth. Draco wet it liberally with his tongue. Harry moaned on his cock which made Draco moan. Harry really loved that tongue. Bringing his hand back down, he lifted Draco's legs over his shoulder and return his mouth to the head. Deep throat-ing him quickly, he pushed the lubricated fingers into Draco at the same time, hoping to minimize the pain.

"_Ahh_ …!"

"Sorry."

"Just…Just give me a minute."

While waiting for Draco to adjust, Harry began his blowjob again.

"Kay. You can move now."

Harry searched for the prostate as he thrust his fingers in and out, his mouth never leaving the prick once. It was slow at first then Draco started to thrust back, urging Harry to hasten his pace. Harry hit a bundle of nerve and Draco screamed. Drawing his fingers out, Harry slammed them home again. Draco tilted his head back and cried out raw. Again and again, Harry hit that spot until Draco was a writhing, screaming mess.

"Okay okay. Stop. I don't want to come now."

"And when do you want to come?"

"When I'm inside of your tight hole."

"Well, I'm not done with you yet."

Transfiguring the paddle into rope, Harry tied Draco's hands to the rails of the headboard. After getting Draco to sit upright, Harry kneeled over Draco. Stroking himself, he kept his cock just a little out of reach from Draco's mouth. Reaching his other arm up and over his head, Harry arched his back and displayed his body in full form to Draco, dick still leaking. Draco wanted to taste it so bad. The dripping cock was in his face yet he can't reach it.

Then Harry saw it again. That tongue that drove him so crazy before was trying its utmost to reach his dripping, leaking head. Its tip barely made contact and then it flicked upwards along the slit lightly. Harry moaned, more from the sight than the touch.

Rubbing his erection against Draco's cheek, Harry asked, "You want this don't you? You want to put it into your mouth and suck it long and hard."

"Yes." Draco was panting. He angled his tongue to try and lick his object of desire that was finally placed so close to him.

Harry watched that tongue. Glistening with saliva and muscle taut from straining.

"Harry please. My tongue is starting to cramp."

Harry pushed himself into Draco, choking him a little. Draco couldn't pull himself away because his head was stuck between Harry's thrusting member and the wall behind the bed. Every time, Harry would choke him a little though not enough to make him gag.

"Yes. Take it like the good little bitch you are."

Harry drew himself out when Draco's face started to get a bit too red.

"Oh…I'm so getting you back. Untie me this instant."

Harry spelled the rope away and Draco pounced on him. Crashing their lips together, they snogged heavily. Without detaching from the kissing, Draco aligned Harry and cuffed him to the bed post. He pushed a capsule sized vibrator into Harry's butt hole and crawled off the bed

"You wait right here."

"Where are you going?"

"Shh…Too much questions."

Draco left the room and returned shortly with nipple clamps. Harry was moaning and squirming a little by now. Crawling into bed and over Harry, Draco fastens the nipple clamps in place. Admiring his handiwork, he pulled the vibrator out by the chord. Harry was panting heavily and looking at Draco with lust-filled eyes.

"Harry James Potter."

"Yes."

"You are not to moan, talk or make any sound. Otherwise I'll stop."

"Yes."

"Yes who?"

"Yes, my master."

Draco tugged on the chain connecting the nipple clamps.

"Ahh…"

"I said not a sound."

Draco tugged again and this time Harry bit his lower lip to keep from moaning.

"Good. Now we can begin."

Bending Harry's legs over his head, Draco doubled him over and stares admirably at the exposed hole. Tying Harry's ankles to the bed post, Draco plants a short kiss on Harry's lips. Positioning himself, he pushed straight in, dry. Harry stiffened. His eyes grew wide and watered but he kept his mouth shut. Draco didn't wait. He began thrusting hard and fast. Tears were rolling down Harry's face as he tried to breathe and not to scream. Pain started to give way to pleasure and Harry relaxed, thrusting back a little or as much as his restraints allowed.

Draco was captivated by this man. The flushed face, neck and chest, the biting of the lower lip to keep from moaning, the sweat beads on his forehead. His display of pain, of pleasure, of defiance. Draco loved to torture him. Draco loved to ravish him. Draco would love to love him.

Harry was close and so was Draco. Draco spelled the restraint and the sex toy away. Their little charade of master and slave was over and Harry understood that for he started to moan liberally. Draco pulled out of Harry and flipped him over and pushed back in again. Bringing his hand to Harry's dick, he started to stroke. Harry was bucking and rolling his hips, howling incoherently. Draco never missed that special spot whenever he slammed in and it was driving Harry a little crazy.

Draco pulled Harry's balls downwards as he came splendidly onto the bed, screaming Draco's name. Draco came moments later, inside. They rode out their orgasm with small thrusts after that. Draco pulled himself out and watched as cum dripped down that beautiful thigh. That had to be the most erotic sight ever.

Harry didn't bother with a cleaning charm or clothes when he crawled out of bed and walked towards the door. Draco just propped himself up on a pillow as he watched Harry wiggle that butt, making cum roll down his leg.

Harry left the room and returned quickly with vodka, a salt shaker and lime wedges. Doing a quick cleaning charm, he crawled back into bed with Draco, who was lying down comfortably by now. Harry smiled at Draco as he sprinkled some salt on one of his nipple. Harry poured some vodka in Draco's belly button as Draco held a piece of lime wedge between his teeth. Harry licked the salted nipple and Draco moaned. He kissed down the torso and sucked the vodka from the belly button. Finally, he took the lime wedge from Draco's mouth with his own and lay down. Draco did the same and took the half used lime from Harry's lips. Tossing the lime aside, Draco lay down with a hand behind his head.

"Clubbing, long sex and body shots. Now that's a Friday night." Harry sighed contently as he stared at the ceiling.

"Yah. It sure is."

Harry and Draco had been best friends for several years now. They are what you'd call, friends with benefits.


End file.
